Final Destination: MLP Style
by hoodedninja99
Summary: It was their second chance to enjoy the Grand Galloping Gala. When Twilight foresees the building collapse, she manages to get her friends out in time. But when her friends start dying one by one, she must face death itself. Will they survive this nightmare, or will death finish the job? contains some Sparity, First story so please give some advice to make the story better.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE

"I can't believe we were invited to the Grand Galloping Gala this year considering we basically ruined last years," said Twilight Sparkle.

"I know right. I expected them to send a letter saying to stay away from the Gala," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Well we should try to spend this Gala together instead of separated like last time. That was a complete disaster," said Applejack. The six friends were in Twilight's house talking about the Grand Galloping Gala, which is the most important party thrown by Princess Celestia every year.

"They even gave us an extra ticket, too," said Spike counting the tickets.

"Should we send it back?" asked Applejack.

"No, we could invite Derpy this year," Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Ok, go ask if she is interested," said Twilight. As soon as she finished her sentence, Rainbow had already flown out the window. In a few minutes, she returned.

"She said she would love to go!" shouted Rainbow Dash, excited her other friend could join them.

"Alright, well, the Gala is in a few days so I suggest we should head over to the Carousel Boutique so I can start your dresses," said Rarity enthusiastically.

"You don't have to do that Rarity, we can just wear the dresses you made us last year. Those were so amazing," said Pinkie Pie, as she was jumping up and down.

"Oh my dear, that would be tacky, I want them to be brand new. Plus, I need to make one for Derpy," insisted Rarity. In the next few days, Rarity made the girls their dresses and even made a little tux for Spike.

"Thanks Rarity, but I don't think I am going to go," said Spike.

"But you look so cute in it Spikey-Wikie, won't you go," pleaded Rarity using her guilt look.

"Oh alright, I will go," Spike gave in, trying to hide his blush. After they all got dressed they made their way to the Grand Galloping Gala. When they arrived, everypony gave them dirty looks and they often heard 'who invited those party crashers,' and 'I can't believe they are back, I hope they don't wreck this years Gala'.

Their dresses were more beautiful than last years, with each dress representing their inner person. They walked up to the front door and entered together as they planned, but they got separated as the party progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE PREMONITION

The Gala was going great until somepony accidentally spilled his drink on the stereo system. Everyone turned their attention to the stage as Princess Celestia walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome everypony to the Grand Galloping Gala! I hope everypony is having a wonderful time this evening." said Princess Celestia. Everypony cheered for her and she stepped off the stage. Everypony went back to what they were doing when all of a sudden, the stereo lit on fire and nopony noticed.

It wasn't until the fire started to spread was when somepony noticed the fire.

"Fire!" somepony shouted. They all turned their attention to the fire spreading.

Derpy ran off to get some water. But she just grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a can of gasoline.

"This will do the trick," said Derpy confidently. She ran to the fire and started to pour it on the roaring fire.

"Derpy no! That is gaso-" was all Rainbow Dash could say before she saw her friend pour the gasoline on the fire. The fire grew bigger and spread faster, engulfing Derpy. Everypony started to panic and tried to run to the door. The fire then spread to the kitchen where there was a gas pipe was leaking.

While they all ran for the door, the kitchen exploded, causing the roof to start to collapse. The roof then blocked the door so they were all trapped in the building. Twilight tried to find her friends in the large crowd. She spotted Rainbow Dash kneeling down next to the burnt Derpy.

"Rainbow, come on! We have to get out of here!" shouted Twilight. Rainbow shed a tear and stood up. She nodded and joined Twilight to try to find their friends.

"There is Pinkie!" Twilight shouted to Rainbow. They tried to shout out to her, but the screaming of the scared crowd of ponies was to overwhelming. Then some of the roof fell on a loose floorboard that sent a flag pole toward Pinkie. She then was stabbed in the chest, dying instantly. Twilight and Rainbow couldn't believe that they witnessed their best friend's death.

"Rainbow, go try to find an another way out!" shouted Twilight. Rainbow nodded and bolted off. Twilight then continued her desperate search for her friends before anything else happens.

"Spike! Help!" shouted Rarity. Twilight turned to Rarity and Spike. Rarity had her leg stuck under some debris. Spike tried to get it off but it was too heavy. The roof above the two started to crack.

"Just go Spike! Leave me!" pleaded Rarity knowing the inevitable.

"No! Rarity I am not leaving you because… because," Spike argued.

"Because why!" Rarity questioned. Spike simply replied by kissing her. Twilight didn't believe what she saw. She tried to make her way over to them to help Rarity, but the crowd was overwhelming. Twilight then saw the roof above the two start to fall. Twilight then acted quickly by using her magic to hold up the roof. Then their kiss ended.

"Wow, Spike I never knew," Rarity said shocked. Spike looked down in disappointment, thinking Rarity was about to reject him. But, Rarity then pulled him in for another kiss. Spike was surprised, but returned it. It was then Twilight couldn't hold it up much longer and let it go. The two were then crushed.

Twilight then started to tear up, but then heard the cry of Applejack. She was trying to clear the way of the door. But, the floor under the blockade gave away, taking Applejack with it. She ended up underneath the wreckage with only a hoof sticking out. Twilight was feeling so useless, watching all her friends die.

"There is another way out up stairs!" Rainbow shouted returning from her search.

"Ok, the only ones that are left of our friends are you, me, and Fluttershy," Twilight replied. They both then gave a worried look.

"FLUTTERSHY!" they both screamed in realization that they did not find her yet. Rainbow flew up and couldn't see her in the crowd.

"She is either dead, or outside!" she shouted to Twilight.

"The way out is up here!" shouted Rainbow as she picked up Twilight and flew up stairs. They flew up to a window where they saw Fluttershy outside trying to play with some animals, but failing like last time. There was another explosion that sent a stereo set out the window toward Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash tried to warn her of the projectile.

"Huh," Fluttershy turned around in just enough time to see a stereo hurtling toward her. She didn't have enough time to react, therefore crushing her in the garden. But the animals then started to come out of their hiding spots.

" I am out of here! Come on Twilight!" Rainbow then grabbed Twilight and flew out the window. She flew about 50 feet above the wreckage. But as the building was finally collapsing, one last explosion blasted a shard of metal toward the ponies, decapitating Rainbow Dash.

"No! Rainbow Dash!" Twilight screamed as they both plummeted to the ground. Twilight then closed her eyes as she fell to the ground, snapping her neck. She opened her eyes and she was at the party, everyone was alive and the party was fine. Princess Celestia was just about to walk up on stage.

'It was all a dream, no one died and everyone is fine.' Twilight thought.

"Welcome everypony to the Grand Galloping Gala! I hope you all are having a wonderful time this evening," said Princess Celestia. They all cheered for her as she stepped off the stage. This is exactly what happened in Twilight's dream. She started to panic and ran up to the microphone.

"Hello attention everypony! We all need to get out of here as fast as we can, the whole building is going to collapse!" Twilight shouted. They all started to look at each other in worry.

"Oh she is just messing with us, right Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No we are all going to die!" Twilight started to shout. Applejack then ran up as fast as she could to the microphone and apologized.

"Sorry everypony, she might just need some fresh air," Applejack said in the microphone as she started to push her off the stage before she could say anything else.

"NO, you have to believe me, you are all going to die!," Twilight shouted as she was shoved out the door. Rainbow then helped Applejack push Twilight out to the garden. Derpy then followed Rainbow out because of her curiosity.

"Come on, lets go check on her," Spike told Rarity with a worried tone. They rushed out the door after their friends.

"Hey why am I missing out on all the fun?" Pinkie complained as she hopped out the door. Applejack and Rainbow Dash finally got Twilight outside and into the garden where Fluttershy was desperately trying to catch creatures again.

"Why are you all out here? The party is in there" Fluttershy asked, a little agitated.

"Why don't you ask Twilight here, what did happen in there, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"I had like a 'dream' and saw the building collapse, killing us all," Twilight explained.

"If it was just a dream, then why are you so worried, darling?" Rarity asked. Twilight then explained everything that happened in her dream, excluding the part about Spike and Rarity kissing. She also explained their deaths in the dream and how thee events were starting to repeat. After she was done explaining, her friends gave her a strange look. Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but there was an explosion that interrupted her. They all stood there with surprised looks as the building collapsed and the stereo was heading toward them like in her 'dream'.

"Hit the deck!" Pinkie Pie Screamed. They all ran except for Derpy, who tripped over a rock and was crushed by the stereo. They all surrounded her and just looked at Twilight, who had a worried look.

"How did you know?" asked Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: PINKIE PIE

Everypony attended the funeral of the ponies that died in the Gala incident. They read all the names associated with the Gala that died, even Derpy. Twilight noticed a tear running down Rainbow's face when they called Derpy's name. She tried to comfort her, which helped a little bit. After the ceremony, they all went home and tried to get some sleep, but a certain pony couldn't get some shut eye.

'Why me, why did I have the vision, why did only my friends survive and not the others?' Twilight thought as she was trying to go to sleep. She finally drifted off when she started seeing weird images. She saw a rolling pin, an oven, and a chair falling. She woke with a fright. She checked the clock.

'7:00 a.m.? might as well get up' Twilight thought leaving the sleeping Spike to his dreams. When she walked down stairs she noticed a note sticking half way under the door. She picked it up and read it. It said:

'YOU CAN'T CHEAT DEATH FOREVER'

There was no signature so she didn't know who wrote it.

"What is that?" asked the sleepy Spike in between yawns.

"Oh, nothing. Probably some pranksters," Twilight implied. She then showed him the note.

"'You can't cheat death forever?' What is that supposed to mean?" Spike asked. Twilight shrugged.

At Sugarcube Corner:

Pinkie woke with a smile on her face, already forgetting about the tragedy. She decided to make cupcakes to cheer up her friends when the memory of the other day came back to her. She walked down to the kitchen and started to gather the items she needs to make some cupcakes.

"That should do it," she said inspecting her cupcake mix. She put all the ingredients back and slammed the cupboards. The shelf above the cupboard shook and a rolling pin fell on the floor in front of the oven.

"Huh? Oh that was probably nothing," Pinkie shrugged off what she heard and started to make her way toward the stove when she stepped on the rolling pin. She threw the bowl backwards and fell in the oven. While the bowl went flying, some spilled on the . This caused the temperature to rise dramatically. The bowl then hit a chair causing it to fall and block the oven door. Pinkie Pie was trapped.

"Anypony out there? I need some help!" Pinkie tried to scream, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake were out of town on business. The temperature rose to maximum heat. Pinkie noticed her mane was on fire and her skin was melting to the metal.

"HELP ME!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs. Somepony outside the shop heard her and rushed inside as quick as he could. But it was too late. Pinkie Pie was burned to death.

Later:

Twilight and Spike showed up to the scene as the medics were carrying a body bag out on a stretcher. They both saw everyone else on the other side of the street. She ran over to Applejack.

"What HAPPENED!" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie Pie is dead. She got locked in the oven and she burned to death," Applejack explained as she took off her hat in respect. Twilight had tears forming in her eyes and hugged Applejack. Spike then went to Rarity to try to comfort her. Everyone else was looking at the seen mortified at what happened. They had lost another friend.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: RARITY AND SPIKE

Twilight was still very upset about Pinkie Pie. All of them were. She was still baffled about the whole pinkie death. She died how she saw it in the dream she had the other night.

"Hey Spike, can you find me a book about visions?" Twilight asked the empty house. She forgot spike had went with Rarity back to the Carousel Boutique to try to comfort her about Pinkie..

"Never mind!" she shouted to no one in particular. She tried to find a book herself with her magic. She found a book in the middle of the floor. She had never seen it before. She opened the book to find the Table of Contents. They had some pretty interesting chapter titles.

"Well this will be an interesting day of reading," Twilight said to herself.

AT CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE:

"Thanks for comforting me Spike I can't bear see another pony die in front of me," Rarity sobbed.

"Shhhh, it is ok, I am here," Spike assured her.

"Thanks Spike," Rarity started to calm down. She just laid her head on Spike's shoulders. Spike enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Hey, how about we take a little walk to clear my mind. Just the two of us," Rarity suggested. Spike blushed at 'just the two of us'. They walked out and left, but it wasn't just the two of them on the walk…

BACK TO TWILIGHT:

The book she was reading was strange. It talked about death and visions and cheating it. While reading, she blanked out and started seeing images again. She saw a wagon full of fruits and a lake. Twilight then came back to her senses. As she was trying to cope with what she saw, a gust of wind blew in and started flipping the pages of the book. It stopped on a chapter talking about death claiming souls that cheated it.

"What could this be?" Twilight asked herself. Then Princess Celestia walked through into the library.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia greeted her student.

"Hello, Princess!" Twilight returned the greeting. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? Is there an emergency?" Twilight asked.

"Kind of. You and your friends are the ones in danger," Princess Celestia answered. Twilight was confused.

"At the Gala, you said you had a vision that the whole thing would collapse, am I right?" Celestia questioned. Twilight started to nod her head slowly.

"And, Pinkie Pie is dead?" Princess continued to question. Twilight nodded again, but with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, I have seen this before in my many years of ruling Equestria, lucky group of ponies get out of a tragedy. Then, they all die," Princess Celestia explained.

"I still don't understand," Twilight said still utterly confused.

"You had a vision of your friends dying and got them out when they were supposed to die, so death is coming back to receive the lives of the ponies that cheated it. The ponies usually die in order, it is all in the book I sent you. But, I thought I should explain it myself," Celestia concluded.

"So, me and my friends are going to die, and we can't stop this?" Twilight asked in worry.

"You can if you save somepony, then death skips them and goes to the next pony on the list," Princess explained.

"Ok, so if what you are saying is true, my friends will die in order?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, now since you have things situated now I must be on my way I have a lot of royal business to attend to, so be careful. I believe in you," Princess Celestia then walked out the door.

"Ok, so just remember the order. First was Derpy, then Pinkie, and then…" Twilight didn't finish her sentence, realizing who was next. She then sprinted out the door.

BACK TO SPIKE AND RARITY:

"I am really glad you are with me Spike," said Rarity. They walked along until they were in front of a lake, just in front of Ponyville.

"Look, Rarity. After the incident, I realized that we aren't going to live forever. So, there is something I gotta say," said Spike. Rarity just looked at him in confusion.

"Ok, I sorta have a crush on somepony, and don't know how to tell her," Spike said. Rarity is smiling and almost jumping with joy.

"Oooohhhhh! Who is it? Do I know her? What is she like?" Rarity piled Spike with questions. Spike didn't reply, he simply just leaned in.

"Spike what are y-" Rarity was cut off by Spike's lips meeting hers. Rarity, a little shocked, returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a good minute. While they were enjoying themselves, a wagon filled to the brim with fruit were being delivered to several fruit stands. As the pony was walking up a hill with the wagon attached to his back, the screws were becoming loose.

'Have to reach Spike and Rarity quick, or else…" Twilight didn't even want to continue her thought. She saw Spike and Rarity kissing and was very confused. She stood there trying to cope with what she is looking at. Then the screws fell out, detaching the wagon and the pony. It was headed straight for them!

"Look out!" Twilight shouted as she regained herself. She ran to save them.

"Huh," Spike stopped the kiss and looked at Twilight running toward them shouting something about a wagon. He looked around and saw a wagon traveling toward them at record speed. He reacted quickly and pushed Rarity out of the way. Rarity was out of the way of the cart, but Spike wasn't so lucky. He was ran over and demolished into a bloody mess. But, Rarity's tail was caught by the wagon as it was racing toward the lake.

"Nooooooo," Rarity shouted as she was pulled under the water. Twilight then dove in to save her. Good thing she read about swimming and how to dive deep under water. As they reached the bottom she used her magic to untangle Rarity's tail. She was successful. They both floated up to the top.

"Thanks…Twilight," Rarity said between deep breathes. They both swam to shore and dried themselves off. But, Rarity's face then filled with dread as she look at Spike's brutalized body.

"Oh, why. WWHHYY!" Rarity sobbed down to the dead Spike. Twilight too sobbed, because she basically just lost her own brother.

**All right, what I meant by the setting in this chapter is picture the scene in the episode where Babs Seed is introduced. Where the float flies down into the mud and there was a lake behind that. That is where this chapter takes place in case anyone was lost.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: APPLEJACK

The ambulance finally took Spike's body away and Rarity was still crying over her dead friend. But, suddenly, to her, he was more than a friend. Twilight was still comforting her after 3 hours of sobbing from her dear friend. That is when Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash came up to the scene.

"What in tarnation happened here!" Applejack half asked, half shouted. "Sssssspppppiiiiikkkkkkkeeeee ee ddddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeedddddd !" Rarity sobbed into Twilight's shoulder.

"What, how is that possible!" Rainbow asked.

"I will explain later, we need to head to my house," Twilight said. Everyone seemed confused, but followed her. Rarity just simply looked back at the scene and wondered to herself 'Why'.

Once they were at Twilight's house, Twilight turned to her friends and started to explain everything.

"Guys, you and I all know that these deaths aren't coincidences," Twilight started.

"What are you talking about Twi'," Rainbow asked.

"Well, you know how I got all of us out of the Gala and I said I saw it in a vision," Twilight asked the remaining group of her friends. They all nodded.

"Well, I think death is coming back for us because I think we were supposed to die at the Gala. And, death is coming to get us one by one in the order we should have. Remember I told you guys what happened in the Gala before it happened?" Twilight asked. They all nodded again.

"So far everypony has died in the order I told you guys. Derpy, Pinkie Pie, and then Spike," Twilight finished.

"Hold on there sugarcube, this all sounds crazy," Applejack protested.

"No, what I am saying is true. You all have to believe me," Twilight pleaded to her friends.

"I can not believe would just make up a story like that to make fun of our friends' deaths, even Spike's," Rarity was starting to tear up again.

"You all have to trust me. Rarity, didn't I just save you from drowning! You would have died, just as you were supposed to," Twilight tried to reason. Rarity gave a disgusted look, then just turned and walked out. They all started to leave and Applejack turned to Twilight.

"This was some stunt you pulled. Hope it was worth it," Applejack then walked out the door. Twilight was shocked. She was so upset, she just went to bed.

In the morning, Twilight got up and looked over to the small and empty bed. She was then saddened when the memory of yesterday filled her mind. She needed to forget about it, so she just started to do the daily chores.

"Spike, can you-" Twilight stopped mid sentence remembering.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Twilight said to no pony in particular.

AT SWEET APPLE ACRES:

Applejack was bucking her trees in frustration of what Twilight said yesterday.

"How could she just make up a story like that? She must think we are some stupid group of ponies that she saved from one accident and suddenly thinks we will believe her no matter what she says," Applejack was talking to herself. She started to buck one tree and every apple except one fell down. She looked at it perplexed.

BACK AT TWILIGHT'S

Twilight had another vision while doing her chores. She saw a single apple hanging on a branch, a tree falling, and the sound of bones crushing. She suddenly came to her senses and realized that she was on the floor. Even though she bailed out on her, Twilight had to save Applejack. She knew she needed speed, so she went to try to find Rainbow. She quickly found Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash! Wake up I need you to fly me to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is going to die!" Twilight shouted.

"Is this just another one of your elusive death theories? If it is, no way!" Rainbow protested.

"I will give you 20 bits!" Twilight persuaded.

"Oh, why didn't you say so," Rainbow hopped off the cloud, grabbed Twilight, and flew toward Sweet Apple Acres.

BACK TO APPLEJACK:

She bucked the tree so many times it left hoof prints in the side of the tree. But the apple would not fall. She just decided to climb the tree to get it. Applejack eased her way up the tree, and was inches away from the apple. But the kicking she just did loosened the roots from the dirt, causing it to shake when the weight shifted.

She fell off the branch that held her and landed hard on the ground, breaking her hind legs. She looked up noticing the tree was tilted in her direction and was starting to fall toward her. She tried to stand up, but instant pain filled in her back legs. Applejack tried to crawl away from the falling tree. But her efforts were useless, the tree fell, crushing her. Applejack died instantly.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew up to the scene as the paramedics took Applejack's body away. They saw the Apple family crying for their dead relative.

"This is real isn't it? What you said yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked worried. Twilight nodded slowly.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you Twilight. I should have believed you," Rainbow apologized.

"It is ok, I wouldn't believe myself either. All we could do now is to make sure the rest of us don't die," Twilight said looking back at the Apple family grieving over Applejack's passing. No pony is safe.


End file.
